


Bath time

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Child Harry, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Louis, Underage Rape/Non-con, harry is 5, louis is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This fic includes underage sex. DON'T click it, don't read it if that bothers you! You have been warned.Louis is babysitting Harry when bath time turns into something he had only ever dreamed about.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT think it is right or anyway justified to have sex with a minor. It is always a crime. Always.  
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life.  
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

Louis had met Cindy when he was just 17. He had wanted to lose his virginity to someone who knew what they were doing and Cindy being a prostitute seemed to fit the role. Sex hadn’t been that good, but Louis still kept going back. Mostly because Cindy had a son, Harry who was 4 at the time. He was always with his mother, playing in another room while Cindy fucked whoever picked her up that night. Louis loved Harry, he always stayed and played with the boy and after a while he came around just to take care of Harry while Cindy was off working. Cindy had slowly accepted that Louis really just wanted to play with Harry instead of having sex with her. And Louis being so young himself, Cindy thought it would be okay to have Louis babysit Harry every once in a while. Even Cindy had to admit that not having Harry around was good for her business. 

One evening while Cindy was away working, Louis was once again taking care of Harry. By now he had been their official babysitter for almost a year. Cindy was happy to be able to leave Harry with Louis, and Louis was happy to have something to do on his free time. His parents weren’t home a lot, so they didn’t even know Louis was gone most nights. Most of all, Louis was just happy he had been able to get so close to Harry, he adored that little boy.

“Harry, it’s time for your bath,” Louis said as the boy ran to him. Louis always gave Harry a bath because he loved washing the boy. Especially he loved washing his little round bum and his little penis. 

“I’m ready, Lewis,” Harry smirked, knowing Louis hated being called Lewis. Louis turned around ready to chide the boy but stopped once he saw him standing there in all his naked glory. He gulped and felt his cock stirring alive. 

He had never actually acted on his thoughts about fucking Harry, but ever since he had seen the boy naked, he had starred every single one of Louis’ wet dreams. During this year Louis had figured out he was gay but also that he only really got excited when he thought about naked boys like Harry, or mostly just Harry. 

“Okay Harold, very funny. Come on now, hop in,” Louis shook his head. 

“It feels so nice,” Harry sighed when he sat down. He really loved water and the bubbles Louis always put in for him. Louis sat down on the toiled to calm himself down, he was rock hard by this point. He really should have wanked before he came but he hadn’t had time for it that day.

“Louis, could you take a bath with me?” Harry asked after a while. He had asked many times before, but Louis had always declined, not being sure he could control himself being naked with Harry. Louis knew Cindy often took a bath with Harry to save time so Harry didn’t think it would be strange to have an adult bathing with him.

“Harry, we have talked about this. I’m only here to babysit you, not bathe with you.” Louis tried to be stern but his cock was aching badly that night. 

“Please, I want to play and it’s not fun if you are just sitting there,” Harry moped. 

Louis looked at Harry’s huge puppy eyes and shook his head. He knew Cindy would be away for the whole night, having found some guy who was willing to pay extra to spend the night with her, so she wouldn’t be coming home for hours. He sighed and decided to give in. He could control himself he told to himself, he had to.

“Okay, but just for a while,” Louis said as he started to undress. Harry squealed in happiness.

While Louis took his clothes off, he knew there was no way to hide his erection so he just decided to not think about it too much. He undressed with his back turned to Harry and when he was naked he swiftly stepped in the water.

Harry looked at him with big eyes. “Why was your cock so big? Is it always like that?” 

Of course, the boy would notice it. “No, it just got excited to be in a bath with you. Don’t worry about it. What did you want to play?” Louis asked, trying to distract Harry.

There wasn’t much water in the bathtub because Harry was still a little boy, so Louis’ cock was standing up from the water even if he tried to hide it. Harry couldn’t get his eyes off of it.

“Can I touch it?” he asked enchanted. “It looks funny,” Harry said and before Louis could say anything his hands were on his cock, playing with the head, pumping it every once in a while. He seemed like a natural when it came to hand jobs.

“Ah, fucking hell, Harry!” Louis sighed as he tried to push the boy away but not really meaning it since his hands felt better on his cock than anything before. Louis didn’t know what he should do. 

“But Louis, I want to splay with it. Can I?” Harry pleaded, slowly moving back to touch Louis. He was at that age where penises were amazing, he played with his all the time and now having a bigger one in front of him he just couldn’t get enough. 

“Fine, just be gentle,” Louis sighed finally and spread his legs so Harry could have a better access. Harry kept playing with his dick, splashing water on it, gathering foam on it and then taking it off with his little hands. The longer he did it, the harder it became for Louis to keep his hands off of Harry. He kept squeezing the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles had turn white.

After a while Harry turned around to find his other toys, bored with Louis cock. But his bum was now touching Louis’ dick and he felt like he was gonna faint. “Screw this,” Louis though and took Harry in his lap. 

The boy squealed, “What are you doing Louis?” 

“You have been teasing me so now you can make me come, okay?” Louis gritted between his teeth, he was beyond horny and didn’t want to wait any longer. “Just do what I say and it’s gonna be okay. Just like your mum does with the men who you have seen fuck her.”

Harry was suddenly very still as Louis’ hands kept wandering around his little body. When he finally found his cock, it felt so good in his hands. It was tiny and soft. Louis played with it for a while until he turned Harry around and sat the boy so that his cock was between Harry’s cheeks. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted this,” Louis said as he stared thrusting up marvelling the feeling of Harry’s cheeks around his cock, bouncing Harry on his lap. The boy was stiff and didn’t say a word. But it wasn’t enough for Louis, he decided he wanted to come inside Harry.

“Relax baby, I just want to feel good. I promise it will feel good for you too,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as his finger started to push inside Harry’s hole. 

Louis kept Harry close and slowly he felt the boy relax around his finger. He decided to try to fit two more fingers inside the boy and stretch him out more. Harry had gone totally limb on his arms, just taking what Louis was doing to him, not even whining anymore. 

“Good boy, perfect boy,” Louis kept repeating as he felt the resistance getting less and less. He would soon fit in that little body.

When he deemed Harry open enough, he removed his fingers and heard Harry sigh in relief. “Little angel, we aren’t done yet. You wanted to be naked with me, you asked for this.”

“Louis, please, don’t.” Harry cried for the first time. For a second Louis felt a bang of guilt until Harry moved a little and his hand hit Louis’ cock by accident. 

“Sorry, but I’ve waited for a long time,” Louis said as he lifted Harry on his cock and made him sit on it, sinking in that perfect tightness slowly but sure. “That’s a good boy, taking it like a champ, just like your mum always does.” 

Water made the slide easy even if Harry tried to fight against the huge thing entering him but there was nothing he could do. Louis was so much stronger than him.

When Louis finally bottomed out, he couldn’t believe he was inside the arse he had been dreaming of for a year. “Fucking fuck you feel good, my god,” Louis sighed.

He kept thrusting up into the boy as Harry had gone limp once again, not a having a fight in him anymore. The water was splashing everywhere as Louis moved, chasing his release. But the position just wasn’t cutting it. He pulled Harry up and moved him to lay on side of the tub. He then positioned himself behind Harry and pushed inside again. He took a strong hold of the boy as he pounded in him with increasing speed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Louis got out before he was shooting his load deep inside Harry’s little body. 

“Oh god, that felt good. Better than anything before.”

Harry was quiet. He just laid there, resting against the edge and didn’t say a word. “Did you like it?” Louis asked after he had pulled out and started to rinse Harry clean. 

“No,” Harry answered. 

“Did it hurt?”

Harry shrugged, “Yes.”

“Next time will be easier I’m sure, since we are doing it again soon,” Louis smirked. 

“Are we?” Harry asked scared. 

“Yes,” Louis just smiled. He was sure that even if Harry told Cindy what he had done, she couldn’t do anything about it. She needed him to take care of Harry while she was working. It would be a small price to pay for having to keep her child safe at home and bring back a decent income while he fucked Harry on regular. He would have so much fun with the boy.


End file.
